The Avatar Of Time's Judgement
by defog2000
Summary: Summary: I am Thou... And Thou art I... The flow of Time shall be under my control once again… I shall judge from one's life of the living, one's life of the sacrificed… Those who dare to oppose Fate shall also oppose me also as well… I am… Chronos I am… the Avatar of Time he himself… The Seal has been broken... Chaos has awakened... What will he do to amend it?


A/N: Hello, Defog2000 is back again! Sorry for the long absence, chapter 6 of FQOBs is currently on editing process now. It will come out in the next day or so. For now, I am going to surprise you guy by making another version of FQOB… this time using P3 characters! Here goes:

* * *

><p><span>~Prologue~<span>

~The Avatar of Time's Judgement~

...Click Clock…

…Click Clock…

…Click Clock…

All the rooms in Iwatodai Dormitory were deadly silent, only the sound of the ever ticking clock was heard. The living room was empty, with not a single soul in sight. The large TV remained dormant, seemingly untouched as a cloud of dust begins to form on the screen. The large red leather sofas and armchairs's positions remained unchanged ever since that day… Only signs of people coming here were the small press marks on the cushions of the furniture.

…Click Clock…

…Click Clock…

…Click Clock…

But in one particular room, it was far from silent. There was loud pop music playing from an electronic device inside the room. Within the room, the study table settled there for so long as a layer of dust was formed on the surface. The books on the bookshelves were arranged neatly in a row even though no one had stepped in here for a long time.

It was as if someone found a way to get in and put them in such a way. At the bed, the bed sheets were neatly tided up, the pillow was at the place where it was supposed to be.

But… there was someone sitting on the bed, listening to the music played by the electronic device.

_**~Nightly dance, of the bleeding swords…**_

…

_**~Remind me that…**_

…

_**~I still live…**_

The music finally reached to the climax of the song.

_**~ Once ran away from the god of fear, and he chained to my despair-yeah!**_

_**~Burn my dreaddd…**_

_**~I will break these chains and run, 'till I see the sunlight again… **_

_**~I lift my face, and run through the sunlight…**_

There was sighing of sadness from a girl… a girl that who was actually an anti-shadow weapon… a girl whose heart was opened to a boy who gave up his life to save her and everyone else…

"4 years has passed by so fast, doesn't it Minato…?" Although her voice seemed to be emotionless, Aigis is crying from deep within the depths of her heart. 4 years has passed since the terrifying incident, the incident that once tried to end all of mankind.

But due to the fact that Minato Arisato sacrificed himself to become the seal to hold Nyx and prevent Erebus from calling on to Nyx to start it once again.

Her life was lonely ever since…. Even with Yukari by her side, she never felt the same ever since that day. She would never felt the same kind of heartwarming love that only _he_ can provide.

But she still lives on… Not only living as an anti-shadow weapon, but also as a normal human girl studying in a school.

The robotic girl turned off the electronic device and took one last look at the room. Her time to go is near. The Dark hour is back once again… And she needed to be there with the rest of the team to fight the ever growing shadows lurking in the darkness.

She got up from the bed, checked her weapons and ammunition before walking out of the door.

~At the Great Seal~

There stands the great door that seals the Avatar of Death. Behind the huge, almighty doors of the gate stood the soul of the blue-haired teen, holding everything in place.

…

But there was a disturbance outside the mighty great seal

…

A gigantic dark-blue shadow hovers above the frame of the huge gate. Its large wings about the size of the large door spread out and covered the sky above it. The sounds of rustling chains were heard.

_I am Thou… And Thou Art I_

The large shadow landed on the great seal as its giant razor-sharp claws gripped tightly onto the frame of it. Its unnaturally shaped long tail wrapped around the hinge of it, glowing-red eyes stare down, trying to peek within it.

_Thou… hast established a trial upon the children of man by the request of the Will of Fate…_

_After so long… The order, the law of life that man that they are living under has been questioned…_

_Should they live…? Or Should they not…?_

_The flow of Time shall be under my control once again…_

_I shall judge from one's life of the living, one's life of the sacrificed…_

_Those who dare to oppose Fate shall also oppose me also as well…_

_I am… Chronos_

_I am… the Avatar of Time he himself… _


End file.
